Owata
Owata (終太) is an known for his large and powerful vocal range, though he's said to be bad at hitting low notes. His voice is described as . He covers many VOCALOID songs, along with some anime songs, including those from the Toaru Kagaku no Railgun anime, for which he is well known for. His most popular cover is "only my Railgun" , of the above anime, with over 1.02 million views. At times he also posts "original key" versions of songs, where he pitches his voice by 3 to 4 keys upwards, making his voice sound beautifully feminine. He is then commonly referred to as Owako (終子). An example is his original key version of "sister's noise" . Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on October 30, 2011) # JANUARY SIMULACRUM (Released on April 30, 2012) # Commix with Mizore (Released on August 11, 2012) # CCC (Released on August 11, 2012) # Commix2 with Mizore (Released on December 31, 2012) }} List of Covered Songs (Parody of Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru♪) (collab) (2007.11.30) # "Precure, Full・Throttle GOGO!" (2008.04.28) # "Mirai ni Eve" (2008.04.30) # "Chougoutai Senshi Sungod V" (2008.06.08) # "Haruhi Suzumiya No Henkyoku" (17 People collab) (2008.07.29) # "Hontoni Daiji nano Hitotsu dake" feat. Owata, Manatsu, Mizore (Chikuwa) (2008.10.26) # "Fire◎Flowata" (2008.11.16) # "SHOP99 No Uta" (2008.12.18) # "Yume Monogatari" feat. Owata and YU (2008.12.29) # "TRessing" (2009.02.08) # "Japanese Ninja No.1" (2009.02.23) # "Winner Takes All" (2009.03.16) # "Japanese Samurai No.1" (2009.03.24) # "Kimi no Uta" (2009.04.25) # "(21)ntis Kumikyoku (21)" feat. Owata, Coconuts, Kokoro (Kodomogokoro), Suito, Mausu, Misuta and Lela (2009.05.26) # "Moira" (Sound Horizon song) (collab) (2009.05.29) # "Suzumiya Haru-chan no Yuuutsu" (2009.06.05) # "Jisentai Shinkenja" (2009.06.12) # "RE:BRIDGE～Return to oneself" feat. Owata, Korosuke, Kogeinu, Keisen, YNG, ASK, YU, Ishigantou and Faneru (2009.07.19) # "GUILTY BEAUTY LOVE" (2009.07.28) # "RE:BRIDGE ~ Return to oneself ~" (collab) (2009.07.20) # "Kodoku no Hate" feat. Owata with YU (2009.08.22) # "XTC" feat. Owata and Ishigantou (2009.11.21) # "Ie no Ura de Manbou ga Shinderu" (2009.11.22) # "Kost Knuckle Copy Paste" (24 people collab) (2009.12.03) # "Koi no ABO" feat. Owata, YU YACKT, Suito, Gai and Decorou (2009.12.21) # "1/6 no Yume Tabinin 2002" (2010.01.07) # "only my railgun" (Toaru Kagaku no Railgun OP) (2010.01.28) # "only my railgun" (Toaru Kagaku no Railgun OP) -Original key ver.- (2010.01.28) # "only my railgun" (Toaru Kagaku no Railgun OP) -Karaoke -4 key ver.- (2010.01.31) # "Happy Valentine!" feat. Owata, YU, UmiNeko, Kazuy, Suito Decorou and Tomioka Yuuji(?) (2010.02.14) # "The End" (Original with FuMay) (2010.02.19) # "Gundam Janai" -YNG ver.- (2010.03.02) # "Don･Don Quijote no Ano Uta" (2010.03.11) # "LEVEL5-judgelight-" (2010.03.20) # "LEVEL5-judgelight-" -Original key ver.- (2010.03.20) # "Rolling Girl" (2010.03.27) # "Nenshou Kei Amino Shiki" (2010.04.20) # "Hitomi No Screen" feat. Owata, YU, Suito, Tashima and Mizore (2010.04.28) # "Albino" (2010.05.02) # "IMITATION BLACK" feat. Owata, Ishigantou and YU (2010.05.11) # "Bokumote" feat. Owata, YU, Suito and Mizore (2010.05.18) # "Takefuji No Ano Kyoku" (2010.06.11) # "W-B-X ~ W-Boiled-Extreme ~" (2010.06.23) # "1925" (2010.06.23) # "Eizou Igai" (2010.06.24) # "Bye-bee Baby Sayounara" (2010.07.09) (Taken down on NND) # "WHAT'S UP GUYS?" feat. Owata and pecoe (2010.07.30) # "Nenchaku Keidanshi no 15. Nechinechi" (2010.08.06) # "montage" feat. Owata, YU, Suito and Manatsu (2010.08.19) # "YOU GET TO BURNING" (2010.08.21) # "Dangerous☆Eden" (2010.08.24) # "Fire◎Flowata" -Guitar Rock edition- (2010.08.29) # "Uragiri No Yuuyake" (Durarara!! OP) feat. Owata and Tashima (2010.09.15) # "Pokemon ni Mieru Kana?" Feat. Owata, Ishigantou, Suito, Tashima, Ryuuhei, Nigaihito, Manatsu, Mizore and YU (2010.09.20) # "Mozaik Role" (2010.09.26) # "Shiroi Tsubasa no Shounen" (2010.09.26) # "Shizugatake No Shichihon yari" feat. Owata, Ishigantou, Suitou, YNG, Gai, Mizore, Tomoenage (2010.10.05) # "Nisoku Hokou" (Two Breaths Walking) feat. Owata and YU (2010.10.12) # "future gazer" (2010.11.02) # "future gazer" -Original key ver.- (2010.11.02) # "Yukimura no Tennis" (2010.11.26) # "DECADENCE" feat. Owata and YU (2010.12.16) # "No Buts!" (Toaru Majutsu no Index OP) (2010.12.26) # "No Buts!" (Toaru Majutsu no Index OP) -Original key ver.- (2010.12.26) # "Smiling" -~Show Time!~- (collab) (2011.01.16) # "Nico Nico Gakuen Utaitebu Valentine Sensou" (collab) (2011.02.13) # "Usotsuki No Merry-Go-Round" (2011.02.23) # "Sakura no Ame" feat. Owata and Ishigantou (2011.02.28) # "BadBye" (2011.03.19) # "Aisatsu no Mahou" (2011.03.29) # "Magia" (Puella Magi Madoka☆Magica ED) (2011.04.21) # "Connect" (Puella Magi Madoka☆Magica OP) (2011.04.21) # "Unhappy Refrain" (2011.05.13) # "Hacking to the Gate" (2011.05.20) # "Highlight" (2011.06.05) # "Kokokara ga...Oretachi" (2011.06.05) # "THE TOP" (2011.06.06) # "fortissimo -the ultimate crisis-" (2011.06.25) # "Omoi Dase Echisen!" (2011.07.03) # "Orion wo Nazoru" (2011.07.23) # "BELIEVE☆MY VOICE" (2011.07.23) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" feat. Owata, Mao, Gai, Manatsu, Mizore and Suitou (2011.07.23) # "D-tecnoLife" (2011.09.10) # "Sky Crad no Kansatsusha" (2011.09.13) # "Sky Crad no Kansatsusha" -Original key ver.- (2011.09.13) # "Cyber Thunder Cider" (2011.09.15) # "Uso" (2011.09.20) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" (2011.09.26) # "IN MY WORLD" (2011.10.29) # "Fukanzen Nenshou" (2011.11.15) # "We Go!" (2011.11.30) # "Fukanzen Nenshou" -Original key ver.- (2011.12.10) # "Just a game" (2011.12.16) # "oath sign" (2011.12.17) # "oath sign" -Original key ver.- (2011.12.17) # "Oni wo Aisuru Hito" (2012.01.03) # "Ringo Karen Uta" (2012.02.02) # "Ren'ai Yuusha" (Love Hero) (2012.02.04) # "Roulette" feat. Owata and Mizore (2012.02.08) # "Yuurei Yashiki no Kubitsuri Shoujo" (Hanged Girl in the Haunted House) (2012.02.17) # "Go For It!" (2012.03.05) # "Busters Ready Go" (2012.04.15) # "Shiny Tale" (2012.04.16) # "Anison Utattemita Tour 2012" (2012.04.24) # "CHOIR JAIL" (Tasogare Otome x Amnesia OP) (2012.05.21) # "Super Hero" (2012.06.14) # "Pegasus Fantasy ver. Ω" (Saint Seiya Ω OP) (collab) (2012.06.09) # "Can Do" (Kuroko no Baske OP) feat. Owata and Syuta (2012.06.09) # "Kokoro no Hitomi ~ Closed Eye ~" (2012.06.18) # "Fuurinkainsanrai ~ Fuurinkasan ~" (2012.06.18) # "Chase the World" (2012.06.23) # "Chase the World" -Original key ver.- (2012.06.23) # "Silver Bullet" (2012.07.17) # "Aoi Bench" feat. Owata and Mizore (2012.07.22) # "Abstract・Nonsense" (2012.08.09) # "Can Do" (2012.08.10) # "SEE YOU" (Natsuyuki Rendezvous OP) (2012.09.08) # "Boku to Watashi to Nico Nico Douga" feat. shell, Chikatarira, YNG, LIQU@., Baren, Tsukino Shion, kazyuP, Au, Nobunaga, irony, Owata, Reji, Donnie the Dynamite, Tori-san, miy, Noir, Rib, Vin, Yorukichi, Ko~ra, Shuiyuanwuyi, Wataame and Umemiya Hina (2012.09.14) # "crossing field" (Sword Art Online OP) (2012.09.19) # "crossing field" (Sword Art Online OP) -Original key ver.- (2012.09.19) # "Inochi Mijikashi Koiseyo Otome" (2012.10.20) # "Catal Rhythm" (2012.10.23) # "ENJOY" (collab) (2012.09.16) # "V.I.P" (MAGI The Labyrinth of Magic OP) (2012.12.01) # "KINGS" (K OP) (2012.12.23) # "OUTLAWS" (THE UNLIMITED - Hyoubu Kyousuke - ED) (2013.03.02) # "Matataku Hoshi no Shita de" (MAGI The Labyrinth of Magic OP) (2013.03.02) # "Break your world" (Senran Kagura OP) (2013.03.04) # "Break your world" (Senran Kagura OP) -Original key ver.- (2013.03.08) # "Chou Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga" (Super Suite: Nico Nico Douga) feat. Aoi, Ana・Ruhojiri, Arihiko, Ishigantou, Udonko, Owata, Kaito, Kanae, Gurumi, Kogeinu, ℃iel, Syantihs, Zekkyouken, Chibitora, Nodoame, Fujikinoko, Fujikura, mutou, Genkinpatsu, YNG, LIQU@., and Reji (2013.05.31) # "Henai no Rondo" (Karneval OP) (2013.06.01) # "Maji LOVE 2000%" (Uta no☆Prince-Sama♪ Maji LOVE 1000% ED) (collab) (2013.06.01) # "Uchu Senkan Yamato" (Uchu Senkan Yamato 2199 OP) (collab) (2013.06.01) # "AMBITIOUS JAPAN" (2013.06.11) # "Hakushi Kassai Utaawase" (2013.07.13) # "BELOVEDxSURVIVAL" (Brothers Conflict OP) (2013.08.16) # "Uchouten Jinsei" (Uchouten Kazoku OP) (2013.08.31) # "Anison Utattemita Tour 2013" (2013.09.21) # "Idola no Circus" (2013.10.03) # "SPLASH FREE" (FREE! ED) feat. Suito, YNG, Owata, Mizore, Manatsu (2013.11.06) # "Bye-bee Baby Sayounara" (2013.11.16) # "How-to Sekai Seifuku" feat. Owata and YU (2013.11.17) # "Reclime" (Yowamushi Pedal OP) (2013.11.30) # "Sirius" (Kill la Kill OP) (2013.12.13) # "sister's noise" (Toaru Kagaku no Railgun S OP) (2013.12.16) # "sister's noise" (Toaru Kagaku no Railgun S OP) -Original key ver.- (2013.12.16) }} Discography Gallery Trivia * He was born in the Hyogo Prefecture Owata's blog profile, and currently lives in Chiba. * He is the voice source of the UTAUloid Owata Tsuine. It was also featured in an album. * He is not associated with the producer OwataP, despite their similar names. * Instead of titling his covers with "tried to sing" (歌ってみた, utattemita), he puts "finished singing" (歌い終わっ太 or 歌い終わった, utaiowatta). It is also a pun with his name. External Links * Twitter * Blog * mixi * mixi community Category:Singers with Albums or Singles